


USUK lemon yaoi

by yanderekiryu100



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekiryu100/pseuds/yanderekiryu100
Summary: Arthur has a naughty dream of a certain American, but soon his dreams become reality when he is woken and finds that same American at his door





	

Yaoi one shot – America x England   
His breath was like a wave of pure heat over my exposed skin. His moans more addicting then any drug. His sweat mixed with mine in the most wonderful dance. His hot lips pressed against mine in the sweetest of kisses as he-  
DING DONG  
England’s alarm went off just as he got to the best part of that dream. He groaned as he rolled over to find the source of the disturbance and smash it into a million pieces for what it just interrupted. He turned his alarm off and felt discomfort in his lower regions. He looked down to find a raging boner and sighed. He was in the middle of ‘fixing himself’ when the front door slammed open unbeknownst to the aroused nation. The American heard nothing when he entered the brit’s house and was confused. That’s when he heard strange sounds coming from up the stairs. He walked up slowly and slowly pushed open England’s bedroom door to gasp at what he found. A very naked, very aroused Brit was playing with himself while moaning the American’s human name over and over. He got louder as his hand went faster, clearly close to his climax. America felt a distinct discomfort in his pants and looked down to find a very large, very noticeably bulge. He had wanted England for a very long time, but never had the heart to tell him. He slammed the door open then just as England came all over himself. “A-America!? What are you doing here you bloody git?” the Brit questioned as he tried to obscure his lower region from the American’s sight. “How long have you been there…?” the brit asked with a face redder than any of Romano’s best tomatoes. “Long enough.” The American replied in a husky voice as he walked in, locking the door behind him. As he walked over to England slowly he striped. “A-America…?” A confused brit called as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by an eager America. He pushed his hot needing lips against England’s own, licking England’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. The Brit complied and they battled for control, even though it was clear to both that America had already won. As they kissed, America’s hand went to England’s chest, his fingers playing with the nipple they wound there. England moaned softly and America frowned. “That’s all I get? Never mind, I’ll have you screaming my name soon…” he whispered huskily into England’s ears before biting the lobe softly. The American’s hot lips then found their way down, over his nipples making them wet and hard. He sucked and flicked his tongue over England’s right nipple, before switching to the other making sure neither was left out for long. England suddenly pushed America away and crossed his legs. “No fair! Why are you the only one still dressed?” he asked and America grinned and immediately stripped. After he had stripped he went back to kissing and teasing England. England took one look at America’s ‘baggage’ and gulped before licking the head experimentally. He licked his lips and smiled before taking some of America’s joy stick and began to give his first ever blow job. America groaned and forced England’s head down harder and faster. England choked a little and America eased up a little. America groaned louder as he held England’s head in place, shooting his hot seed right down his throat, forcing the Brit to take it all. Before he knew it, England was hard again and wanting America badly, standing straight up. The American grinned sexily as his gaze fell upon England’s big problem. “Looks like somebody is getting excited…” America murmured sexily as his hand went down and pumped England’s man candy slowly, applying different varies of pressure. The brit was soon moaning loud and pumping against America’s hand, begging for more. America bent his head and licked England’s head, tasting his salty yet sweet pre-cum. Before England knew what was happening America had enveloped his heated rod fully into his mouth and held it there, his tongue slowly going in circles. England thought it couldn’t get any better...until America started sucking. England was pushed to his climax almost immediately and watched in amazement as America swallowed it all. He grinned at England before kissing him roughly. England could taste himself on America’s lips and he loved it. He stuck one finger into England’s hole, loosening him a little before adding a second and a third just to be safe, the Brit moaning the entire time. After he thought that England was sufficiently loosened enough he brought the tip of his Florida to his hole. “This will hurt. But not for long. I promise okay?” he said and England nodded slowly. “Just please be gentle…” he whispered and the American nodded. He suddenly thrust half way into England’s ass making him cry out in pain. “It…it hurtsss…” he whimpered and America kissed away the tears. “I know…but it will go away soon…” he whispered, not moving until England said he could. England nodded then, signalling that America could move. America thrust the rest of the way in and started to thrust slowly, picking up speed. England was a moaning mess, getting louder and louder with each thrust. America hit England’s sweet spot then making England throw his head back and moan. “T-There…” he moaned out and America continued to hit that spot. America reached over then and started to pump England’s man rod in time with his thrusts. America could feel himself getting closer as well as England. “A-America I’m going to…” “I know Iggy… so am i…just hold on…” he muttered as he suddenly released into England’s arse as England came all over America’s and his chests. America then laid down next to England pulling the covers as he went. England cuddled up to him before he realised something. “America? What where you doing in my house in the first place?” England asked curiously and America smiled. “I was going to admit something.” “Admit what?” “That I love you England.” He replied as he placed a kiss on England’s forehead. “I love you too America…” he whispered as he laid his head on America’s chest, the two drifting into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first lemon so please keep that in mind. that said I hoped you enjoyed and stuffs ^^


End file.
